The beat of our drum
by Otaku goddess 18
Summary: I awoke on a rainy day, by a school. No memories flood my brain, not even a name comes to mind. The school is reserved for people of subspecies unknown to most common civilians, and I stay to discover I am one of them. The first person I met was an odd delinquent who hates me, but we are bound together by mutual-survival to jump through the hoops my past self set for me. Who am I?


a/n: sup yo! I'm otakugodess. So I, like, totally want you to know that I am trying the two different perspective thing. But I am doing it with a different style of writing/thinking for both of them. this is a prologue. enjoy :-)

plz tell me if anything could be fixed :-) I love constructive criticism (-:

* * *

Her POV~

Laughter filled the air and swallowed the world whole. It started off a playful laughter, but quickly turned eerie. The sound intoxicated my airwaves, until my eyes opened and released me from the darkness. I laid sprawled under a tree, off to the side of a large building. Rain beat upon my lame, feeble figure. I stayed frozen for a second, letting the cold envelop me, till my bones hurt. A light flickered to life in the building next to me. Disquieted, I jumped to attention. With more examination, the building looked oddly familiar.

'A school' I thought, thought I didn't know what that was. I had no idea what to do, so I walked to the door of the building.

I stand here now, cold, wet, and pusillanimous. Knocking on the door, I pull what little clothes I have, around me. The thin layers do no help to divert the cold, but what i'm trying to fight off is not the empty freezing chill, but incertitude. Finally, someone comes to the door. He stands looking at me. His eyes danced between the edges of recognition, disturbance and dumbfounds as he finished swinging the creaky ancient door open.

"um..." i start, but loose confidence.

Objects in my peripheral vision seem more interesting now that ever. Looking to the area behind him, I don't see a reception room or office, I see a classroom.

Suddenly, he starts to speak.

Sadiq's POV~

The day went by like any other; crappy and entirely boring. The most exiting thing that happened today was that the lunch lady wore a new apron today.

'Wow! That is incredible!' I thought sarcastically when I saw the new apron, but said nothing because the lunch ladies were understanding when I needed help.

I got detention again, and now have to spend my afternoon in this stupid classroom filled with other delinquents, and outcasts who want silence. Julgen sits in the corner passing notes to Oliver. That dude creeps me out, but to be honest all in his specific species are creepy at times.((2p's)) At least he's not Russia, who by the way ran out a while ago because his sister started to chase him.

Alice, the hall monitor, ratted me out for being late and steeling hall passes. You'd think an A class delinquent like me would do better, but I was kinda focusing on just getting back into the school without anyone noticing i ever left.

Principal Marina sits at the front of the room reading about Kim Kardashian's newest outfit. A knock sounds at the door leading to the outside. Al starts for it, but Marina tells him to sit back down, and nods at me to get it. Reluctantly I slump from my chair and slowly walk to the door. Marina reads away.

When I open the door, my feet absorb water. A girl stands clutching her arms. Her brown hair is sopping wet and reaches from her unstyled bangs to the full length of hair at her waist. Her hands clutch a jean jacket around her. Eyes that glow with a striking silver, make her piercings stand out. She has one on her nose, a ring where a stud would normally be, and three rings loop around her eyebrow. She is kinda pretty, with a hourglass figure, and a pretty face. But what is she doing here? Have I ever seen her? I'm kinda shocked to see someone here in a state such as her own.

"um..." she starts confident, but then looks around in the classroom. Mayve she is just lost or is looking for someone. Im curious now. She looks so... Familiar

"Have I seen you before?" I ask in a slightly rude manner.

"No" she replies softly "at least I don't think so..."

"Whats your name?" I ask.

"inquisitive are we?" she jokingly asks, raising her eyebrow. She is trying to make light of the situation.

"answer the question" i demanded in a rude, blunt voice.

"dunno." she replies in the same manner

For a flicker of a second, I see the world swirling, till I meet with darkness. For 3 seconds I have no vision, and Marina is yelling at me to let the girl in. My vision reappears but I have the biggest feeling that my wold is about to change. My mindset must have changed in those three seconds, because looking at her now, I feel cold and bitter.

* * *

a/n: please comment or waterever. ((fish puns!)) hope you wanna read the first chapter now. (-: anyone?

I will have it done soon, but tell me what you think.


End file.
